


Nightmares

by hawk_soaring



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney has nightmares about a mission that went horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

Title: Nightmares  
Author: Hawk  
Fandom: Stargate Atlantis  
Rating: FRAO  
Summary: Rodney has nightmares about a mission that went horribly wrong.  
Word Count: 983  
A/N: For Kerry Louise who wanted… “SGA McShep (or McBeck, McLenka, McLorne, Mc If they're male and breathe, I'm good with that *snigger)”

It sounded like a twig breaking … but somehow *sharper*. Rodney frowned as he turned to ask John about the strangeness of the sound, only to meet startled hazel eyes. He watched as John opened his mouth to speak – but no sound emerged except for a faint groaning whistle.

Rodney saw John look down and followed his example, gasping as he finally realized why the snapping of the twig had sounded wrong to him. John’s left hand was pressing against his chest, just to the right of his sternum. Rodney took a second to hope it missed his diaphragm or he was screwed. Blood seeped from between his fingers, staining his hand red, and Rodney could see the black T-shirt John was wearing getting wet from the blood. He knew that, if the shirt had been white, there would be a widening stain under John’s clutching hand.

The fingers of John’s right hand clutched his weapon and Rodney knew he wasn’t going to get it away from him any time soon so he chose to ignore it as he pulled John to the ground. Rodney scanned the area for any movement. Not hearing any, he turned to John again.

“Fuck … Ro’ney,” John gasped. “Help.” His eyes closed and his breathing was ragged.

Rodney watched as John struggled to breathe. He suspected that John had a collapsed lung, which meant his chest was filling with air with every breath he took. Soon, he would suffocate, unless Rodney could find a way to get him to the Stargate and back to Atlantis.

“John!” Rodney gasped.

A gentle hand ran up and down his back. “Shh, it’s okay, Rodney. It was just a dream.”

Rodney sighed softly and snuggled into the arms holding him tightly. The hand continued to run up and down his back.

“Was it the same dream?”

Rodney nodded. “I keep seeing it. I keep seeing you get shot.”

“But you saved me,” John said as he kissed the top of Rodney’s head.

“I know,” Rodney mumbled against John’s chest. “But sometimes – at night – I forget.”

John pulled Rodney’s head up and kissed him; a long, slow exploration of lips and tongue that left Rodney breathless. “I’m alive,” he murmured. “I’m here… and I’m not going anywhere.”

John rolled so Rodney was under him, blanketing the other man with his body. He bent his head once again, capturing Rodney’s lips in a searing kiss. “Feel me, Rodney,” he said softly.

“Love me, John. Let me know this is real.” Rodney wrapped his arms around John’s shoulders.

John shifted, pressing Rodney’s legs open as he settled between them. He snagged the tube of slick from under the pillow and then pulled back, urging Rodney’s knees up and out, opening him to John’s gaze. Slicking up his fingers, he teased at Rodney’s opening, circling the muscle gently until it relaxed. Then John slipped a finger inside, moving it around gently. Two fingers followed and then three. By this point Rodney was nearly incoherent with need and John smiled. He loved the needy sounds his lover made when he was nearly senseless with desire.

He sat back on his heels again, slicking up his cock quickly before pressing forward, breaching Rodney’s hole and sliding in gently. John wrapped Rodney’s legs around his waist as he fucked him, keeping his movements slow and steady. He knew the slow pace was guaranteed to drive his lover crazy with desire.

John’s arms trembled as he leaned forward to kiss Rodney again, his hips continuing to move in a steady rhythm.

Suddenly Rodney threw his head back, gasping. “Fuck me already! God, John – just do it.”

John took his cue from Rodney and began pistoning his hips faster, angling his hips to hit Rodney’s prostate. If the whines and curses falling from Rodney’s lips were any indication, he was doing a good job of nailing it. He felt his balls draw up and knew he was close.

“Cum for me Rodney,” he panted.

“Touch me – God, just touch me, John!” Rodney cried out as he reached for his cock.

John slapped his hands away. “Mine!” he growled as he rolled his hips – just so – wringing a whine out of Rodney.

“John!” Rodney breathed.

John rolled his hips again and Rodney cried out sharply. “Cum for me, Rodney – now!” John’s hips stuttered as he felt Rodney clench around him, wringing his own orgasm from him.

John pulled out slowly, hearing Rodney’s hiss as his dick slipped free. He rolled to lie beside Rodney, snagging his shirt off the floor to wipe them down with before pulling the sheet up to cover them and spooning up behind his lover.

He felt Rodney grasp his hand where is rested against Rodney’s stomach. “You okay now, Rodney?” he asked softly.

Rodney shifted around until he was facing John. He rested his hand against the raised scar on John’s chest, pressing lightly. “I can’t forget this. I can’t get it out of my head.”

“But I’m okay – because of you.” John kissed him gently, rolling onto his back and pulling Rodney to rest against him. He could feel Rodney’s hand pressing against the scar as he snuggled against him, resting his head on John’s shoulder. “I’m okay.”

Rodney huffed softly. “I know that, John, but I can’t get the image of you lying on the ground…”

John put his finger over Rodney’s lips, silencing him. “Shh… sleep. I’m here – and I’m not going anywhere.” John kept vigil as Rodney relaxed against him and, finally, fell asleep. He entwined his fingers with Rodney’s where they rested over the scar and swallowed heavily. The images that woke Rodney in the night haunted him as well – not that he was about to admit it to anyone. Luckily, having Rodney curled around him helped. It was the only time he could sleep without nightmares waking him as well.


End file.
